


不乖

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 17





	不乖

“你跟你家总裁汇报行程了吗？”周昊拉过易烊千玺走到少人的角落，指了指他宽松的白衬衫，又问：“你穿成这样不怕他知道弄死你？”

易烊千玺的手指紧扣着衬衫的衣角，小声地说：“反正他又不在乎我，跟我结婚也只是为了应付长辈而已。”

“不是诶。”周昊有些怀疑他所听到的话，“王总裁跟你结婚后，不是再也没有爆出过跟女明星乱搞的新闻了吗？”

“那只是没有曝光，谁知道他私底下是怎么样的。”

易烊千玺跟王俊凯结婚差不多有半年的时间，他们的接触只限于拥抱，甚至连亲吻也只是于脸颊。王俊凯像根木头似的，想是他一丝不挂地去勾引，得到的也只是一句再平静不过的「把衣服穿上，别感冒了」。

周昊心知易烊千玺的私事他没有权利去插手，只好说道：“就这一次，以后我可不带你来这了。”

“知道了，走吧。”

易烊千玺正是处于对性事方面好奇的阶段，而且王俊凯的态度激起了他心里最深处的叛逆。他故意让阿姨把他要去的酒吧这一事转告给了王俊凯，想着王俊凯那样的人会如何来处理婚内鬼混的对象。

面具来换取新的身份，接吻之人是完全不知晓面具背后的模样。易烊千玺没有遮掩之物挤向了舞池的中央，紧身的裤子蹭动了陌生人的欲望。

易烊千玺察觉到他的臀部似乎有什么物体在抵着，呼出的热气洒在了他的耳边，引得他一阵发麻。他回过头只见戴着面具的陌生人贴在他的脊背，而那人的手从他衣摆处伸了进去。

刺鼻的香水味不知是由哪个方向散来的，易烊千玺莫名的不安。在这样的场合，身后那人的举动只是在平常不过的，他更是无法喊出求救讯号。

那人抱着他的腰，竟在他的两腿间轻轻地蹭动，而掌心由脊背摸至他的胸前。

“你…我…”易烊千玺语无伦次，他的身体是连王俊凯也不曾碰过的，万不能给了他人，“我有老公了。”

那人轻笑了声，只是他的笑不是因于愉悦，反而是出于对易烊千玺的怒意，他说：“易烊千玺，你总算想起自己的身份了。”

王俊凯。

封闭的包厢，易烊千玺抬头看了眼对面沙发上的王俊凯，欲言又止。暗自在想着如何开口才能夺得这场战争的胜利，吐出他的所有委屈。

王俊凯烦躁地扯了扯领带，起身往易烊千玺走来，冷声道：“易烊千玺，你可真长能耐了啊。”

“要是你晚来一步，我都跟吧台的小白脸去开房，你说我有没有能耐。”易烊千玺再如何的害怕，也要在口头争个胜利。

王俊凯捏住了易烊千玺的下巴，眼里的怒火燃尽了他的理智，“你敢？”

易烊千玺见王俊凯的发怒心里顿时没了底，只能硬着脖颈回道：“小白脸比你温柔活也比你好，我为什么不敢？”

王俊凯发狠似地亲易烊千玺的唇，手去解易烊千玺的皮带，而后连着内裤一并脱下。只是抹上了润滑剂，他的性器便探进了易烊千玺的体内。

“啊…”易烊千玺惊于王俊凯的尺寸，眼角泛起了泪水，他求饶道：“哥哥…疼…”

王俊凯吻住了他的唇，他想让给易烊千玺惩罚，而任何的话语会让他心软会让他去放弃。他的性器顶入了易烊千玺体内的最深处，狠狠地撞击。

易烊千玺的呻吟是与哭声相应的，撕裂的疼痛似乎会遗留下痕迹，在提醒他所做过的错事。

王俊凯把易烊千玺翻了个身，后入的姿势抽插地更为猛烈与深。易烊千玺的性器在王俊凯手中任意地套弄，射出来的精液溅到了他的脸上。

“哥哥…我错了…”

王俊凯不说话，连易烊千玺回头想去接吻也落了个空，怒气没有消去。

易烊千玺猛然想起了某个称呼，他又耻于开口，只能让身体越发的升温，终而软软地喊了一句：“老公…”

王俊凯一怔，易烊千玺难得捕捉到王俊凯的无措，便扭动腰肢说：“老公，我错了。”

“哪里错了？”王俊凯轻轻地顶了下，满意于易烊千玺的称呼。

“以后不该惹老公生气，也不该瞒着老公一人来酒吧，更不应该在老公面前夸别人厉害。”

易烊千玺句句都要提及到「老公」，王俊凯也寻到了他高潮的位置，所顶入的更是令易烊千玺发出享受的呢喃。

“嗯…哥哥…好舒服…”易烊千玺的内壁绞紧了王俊凯的性器，让它不得离去，“哥哥…再快一点…”

性事的结束，包厢内是开着冷气，易烊千玺窝在王俊凯的怀里，身上盖着王俊凯的外套，他问：“哥哥，你是不是不喜欢我？”

“为什么这么问？”王俊凯亲吻易烊千玺的发梢，“不喜欢就不会来找你了。”

“那为什么哥哥从来都只亲我的脸，嘴碰都没有碰过。”易烊千玺偏过头去碰王俊凯的唇，接了个缠绵又湿润的吻，又说：“我喜欢跟哥哥接吻，喜欢哥哥像刚刚那样亲我。”

王俊凯不禁失笑，他用舌尖去舔舐易烊千玺下唇的伤口，“疼不疼？”

“不疼。”易烊千玺的唇几乎是压在了王俊凯的唇上，含糊不清地说：“而且哥哥也没有跟我做过。”

王俊凯终是明白了易烊千玺耍性子的缘由，他捏了捏他的脸，笑着说：“那是因为你还是小朋友，本来是想等你成年再一步一步来的。可谁知道易烊千玺小朋友不乖，非得让小朋友的老公来教训他。只是今天的惩罚的确是重了点，以后不会再这样了。”

“可哥哥已经跟我做过了，就不能再说我是小朋友。”易烊千玺身上的外套慢慢地落下去，“我想做哥哥的爱人，想哥哥抱着我睡觉，还想…”

王俊凯扯过下落的外套，把易烊千玺严严实实地遮盖住，而后抱起他走出了包厢，“还想什么？”

“还想跟哥哥做爱。”易烊千玺声音隔着外套发出来，闷闷的，他问：“好不好，老公？”

END


End file.
